


more than anything

by taakofromtaz (octolingkiera)



Series: kiera's taz tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Also known as, Angst and Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, taako died off screen but he's okay, two for one special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octolingkiera/pseuds/taakofromtaz
Summary: “so… did you miss me?”tumblr prompt fill





	more than anything

**Author's Note:**

> twin angst is my specialty OwO 
> 
> i cranked this out sooo fast
> 
> originally posted on tumblr. thanks again mango!!

It’s the end of the first cycle that Taako’s died without Lup. He’s been dead for four-going-on-five months and Lup can’t wait for him to be back. His sacrifice was not in vain, thank all the gods, and they retrieved the Light, but Lup is at the end of her metaphorical rope.

She just wants her brother back.

When the Hunger arrives, Lup throws herself into fighting it off with a vigor she hasn’t shown since Taako died. The rest of the crew is worried, she can tell—they’re not very subtle about it—but Lup doesn’t care. Her heart is gone and she’s ready to burn it all down.

She loses time, during the fight. She’s wreathed in flame, bright and vibrant and threatening to burn up like a shooting star, but this has nothing on the inferno razing her rational thought to the ground.

She doesn’t know what hits her, too preoccupied with causing as much damage as she can, but she goes down, hard, one second aiming her outstretched palm at an inky knight, the next blinking back black spots as she looks up into the twilight.

She doesn’t have time to think about it before she comes undone, the seams of reality unweaving every part of her before knitting her back together on the deck of the Starblaster.

She feels him, immediately, the way she always does when they end up back here. Their hands are clasped together, reset and repeating with each new cycle, to the position they were in when they hopped from their planar system. The two of them had grabbed onto each other and held on for dear life—Taako because he _clings_ , because he needs physical proof that she isn’t going to leave him, and Lup because she draws strength from being able to be this close to the one she loves more than life.

Lup pulls Taako into a hug and her knees are weak and she drops. He isn’t expecting to carry her weight and follows her down. They hit the floor in a heap, a tangle of limbs and clothes, because despite how short he is, Taako is lanky as shit, and they’d both insisted on the jacket _and robe_ because fashion waits for no one and Lup is crying and cupping his face, studying every feature she’s spent over a hundred years analyzing, and she breathes at least because she’s _home_.

Taako’s hands are wrapped around her wrists and he’s close to tears too but he’s smiling that genuine little smile she knows he saves just for her and says, “So… did you miss me?”

And Lup pulls away just enough to punch his shoulder and wrap her arms around his shoulders and tuck his head under her chin and laugh and breathe in the smell of the shampoo they’d both used the night before the launch. She’s crying, still, but she’s laughing when she says, “More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> [check me out on tumblr!](https://taakofromtaz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
